


Oh that's why

by Obdobuk



Series: My Seat [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, request, wrong class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7292695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obdobuk/pseuds/Obdobuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please note that this is the second chapter of the story. I have added them incorrectly so go read Why Me? to understand what happened first.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Oh that's why

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this is the second chapter of the story. I have added them incorrectly so go read Why Me? to understand what happened first.

Two hours, she thought to herself. Two hours stuck in a class that isn't mine, with a test I can't do, sitting next to a boy who keeps...doing things! Marinette glanced at Adrien out of the corner of her eye. He was slouched over his desk doing the test, but he looked bored. Adrien raised his head and caught her looking at him. His grin caused her to smile back at him automatically, before she blushed and began working on the test.

Why am I doing this, she wondered a few seconds later. Putting her pen down she looked around only to see Adrien still looking at her and smiling. She picked up her pen again and focussed her eyes on the paper. That's why, she answered herself. After about ten minutes, everyone in the class looked up as the sound of high heels on hard floors sounded through the classroom doors. Marinette saw Adrien roll his eyes before hunching over his desk. Moments later, the doors burst open and a platinum blond woman walked in. She stood there for a heartbeat, as if to make sure every eye was on her, before walking forwards.

"Sorry professor" she called out, not caring that people were trying to work "I was busy with my father. You know, the Mayor?" From the way Professor Kates just squeezed the bridge of her nose with her fingers, Marinette guessed this was a common occurrence.  
"Chloe just...sit down and get to work. You have less time than everyone else".  
"Well that's not fair!"  
"Then show up on time".  
Chloe just pouted and moved towards Marinette. No. No. Please. No. It took Marinette a few seconds to realise she could hear her thoughts. Was she thinking out loud? She turned to the side and saw Adrien muttering to himself "no no not today sit somewhere else please". He stopped just as Chloe sat down and turned towards him.  
"Hi Adrien honey", she said as she leaned towards him and kissed his cheek.  
Marinette decided then she did not like her.

 

* * *

 

Please go away. Please go away. Please go away. Adrien had closed his eyes and wished three times for his most heartfelt desire. He opened his eyes but Chloe was still there, smiling at him. 

"It's so good to see you baby, my day has been the worst! First Sabrina laid out my outfit all wrong. She didn't even put out matching underwear. Can you believe that? So I had to scream at her AND the chef because he burned my breakfast. I don't know why bad things always happen to me. And then daddy absolutely insisted he didn't need my help which of course meant he did so..." Adrien stopped paying attention and started working on his test again. He did not like Chloe but they were old friends.

Well...they were old acquaintances.

Well...their fathers knew each other.

He turned the page and was about to continue writing when Chloe grabbed his hand. "Adrien why aren't you looking at me?"  
"I'm doing the test Chloe, which you should be doing too".  
"Ah I don't need to pass this class. I'm going to be rich anyway because I'm daddys girl".  
"'Daddys Girl' is that your stripper name?" Chloes jaw dropped a little but before she could respond, they both heard a quiet snorting laughter behind Adrien. He turned, smile already growing, to see Marinette giggling in her sear. She automatically held out a fist towards Adrien, like she normally did with Alya and was pleased when he bumped it with his own.  
"Who are you? And why are you in Adriens Seat?" Chloe had finally noticed Marinette and was scowling at her.  
"Adrien let me sit here. My name is Mari-"  
"Adrien wouldn't let you sit there. He doesn't let me sit there. Stand up right now!" Chloe tried to stand up but Adrien grasped her wrist and pulled her back down.  
"I did let her sit there. You really should be working", he let go of her wrist and finished the question before moving onto the next. Chloe however continued glaring at Marinette.  
"And why would he let you and not me sit there?"  
"Maybe" Marinette replied, "he was worried you'd be distracted by your reflection in the glass?"  
This time it was Adrien who raised his fist towards her.

* * *

Marinette was smiling at Chloes expression. It was almost like she couldn't believe anyone would insult her like that. She was practically snarling. "How dare you talk to me like that. Do you know who my father i-" 

CRACK!

All three of them jumped. Professor Kates had moved in front of them and had clapped her hands together sharply. "Chloe! I told you to do your test and you haven't even started yet" she said, with a gesture to the blank paper on Chloes desk. "And now you're distracting Adrien and...who are you?". Professor Kates eyes had fallen upon Marinette and the lack of recognition was clear on her face.

"I..er, me, I mean i'm..." Marinette had turned red again. She really had to learn to control that, she thought. 

"This is Marinette, professor. She's been in this class since the beginning of the year. Surely you haven't forgotten her?" Adrien jumped in and pulled attention away from Marinette. As she calmed down, Marinette watched as Adrien smiled and confused the teacher. She didn't noticed his smile or his eyes and absolutely refused to pay attention to his dimples. But when Chloe opened her mouth and then shut it with a wince, she did notice Adriens leg slowly moving back under his own desk. By this time Professor Kates looked very embarrassed "I'm sorry I forgot you Marinette. Please, continue with the test".

Marinette gave what she hoped was a gracious nod then quickly turned back to the paper. After a few seconds, she noticed Adrien tapping the corner of his paper where he had written a message.

_You're welcome_

Marinette smirked and wrote her own missive.

 **Thank you, oh brave hero**  
_Please stop, you're making me blush_  
**I guess I owe you one**  
_Hmm well do you know the answer to 6?_  
**Of course not. The only thing I've done right is my name**  
_You haven't written your name_  
Marinette looked at her paper and resisted the urge to smack herself. She was always forgetting to write her name down. 

 

* * *

 

Adrien couldn't help but laugh quietly at the expression on her face as she realised her name was nowhere to be found. She heard and shot him a look.  
**Keep laughing and I'll decide not to owe you one anymore**

Adrien still laughed but only on the inside.  
_Ok, Ok. But since you don't know the answer to 6, then maybe you can let me take you out after?_

Marinettes eyes went wide and he could see her open and close her mouth over and over again. But Adrien noticed she didn't blush. Was that a good sign or a bad sign?  
**You want to go out? With me?**

Instead of writing _yes_ , _yes please __, or even _GOD YES! __, Adrien doodled a quick sketch of a smiling cat. And beneath the caption read _Purr-lease? __  
Marinette smiled as she saw the drawing and Adrien saw her eyes jump to the window. He followed her gaze and saw the kitten bouncing from rose to rose as it followed the ladybug through the garden. She didn't write anything but she nodded in his general direction, a grin on her lips as she did so.___

'She said yes!' he thought to himself. Adrien began working on the rest of the test, skipping question six, and hurrying to the end. He had a date ahead of him. Just as he noticed Chloe trying to read the messages, Adrien ripped them clean off the paper and folded the sheet before he placed it in his bag. Once more she pouted and turned away, but Adrien didn't care. He glanced towards Marinette and saw her smiling to herself. The rest of the class went very slowly. He was certain he had failed but there were more important things to worry about. Where should they go?

Was she a burger person or a pizza woman?

Japanese? Mexican? Thai?

 _Hungry?_  
**Always**  
Adrien laughed and at that moment the bell rang for the end of class. He packed all of his things as fast as he could and stood waiting for Marinette. When she joined him, he moved next to Marinette and offered her his elbow. "My lady?" She smiled nervously before taking his arm and as they walked through the doors, Adrien tossed their tests onto the growing pile on the Professors desk.

The ladybug landed between the kittens ears, and after a moments thought, the black cat bounced away to explore the other side of the garden.


End file.
